1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel production method and a fuel production apparatus for producing fuel, which, for example, provides a good fuel efficiency and prevents environmental destruction, and fuel oil produced by such a method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mankind uses various types of energy such as fossil fuel, bioenergy, solar energy and the like. Among these types of energy, fossil fuel has been used for many years worldwide, and therefore, is precious.
Today, meanwhile, there is a problem of environmental destruction caused by energy. It is known that fossil fuel contains a sulfur component, a nitrogen component and a phenol component which generate hazardous gas leading to environmental destruction. It is also an urgent task to take a measure against global warming caused by the generation of CO2.
In order to prevent or suppress the environmental destruction, it is effective to reduce the generation of hazardous gas which is caused by use of fossil fuel and to improve the fuel efficiency.
As a technology for realizing this, an emulsifier for water-in-oil emulsion fuel has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). The emulsifier for water-in-oil emulsion fuel contains A heavy oil, B heavy oil, C heavy oil, methanol, dextrin, and water. The emulsifier is mixed with petroleum fuel and water to form petroleum emulsion fuel. It is described that owing to this, the combustion efficiency can be improved and the generation of hazardous waste such as nitrogen oxide, soot or the like can be prevented.
Another type of water-in-oil emulsion fuel, which contains A heavy oil, B heavy oil, C heavy oil, methanol, ethanol, palm oil and water has also been proposed (see Patent Document 2). This water-in-oil emulsion fuel is also described to improve the fuel efficiency and reduce the generation of hazardous waste.